


Nothing will stand in our way

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hux and Kylo duel, Hux and Kylo make a deal, Rey learns some new tricks, Reylo - Freeform, Trafficking, elements on non-con that turn consensual, one night with the Supreme Leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Armitage Hux sells his wife, Rey to Kylo Ren for a night*Based on the above kink prompt, with a few slight changes 👀
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 28
Kudos: 218





	Nothing will stand in our way

From the moment the wager is agreed to, it’s understood what Kylo’s prize will be.

It’s no secret he’s had his eye on the scavenger and the lingering glances directed his way when her husband is otherwise occupied have certainly not gone unnoticed.

He knows that look, and he’s been waiting for the chance to explore the connection between the two of them.

It’s more than infatuation, more than lust. It’s something much more powerful.

Rey from Jakku married Armitage for convenience and probably because he’d wasted time with frivolous pursuits. Clearly he’s still an idiot when it comes to women, but that’s all in the past.

Bad timing, luck, whatever the reason - Kylo still wants her. Just the way he _always_ has.

Gloating, his boot lands heavy and fair in the middle of Hux’s back as he lies face down in defeat.

‘Looks like I finally get to show your wife what a _real man_ can do’

There’s a throaty scowl from Hux before Kylo takes pity and allows him up, dust falling the man’s crisp, black jacket. As much as he can’t bear the thought of letting his wife out of his sight – not even for a minute – he’d lost the duel and a deal is a deal. No matter how much he may hate it.

‘If she enjoys herself for even _one second_ , you’re a dead man’

‘ _If?_ ’ Kylo replies, smirking and huffing a laugh. He’s enjoying having the upper hand this time. ‘I think we _both know_ you mean when’

~~~~~

Rey’s knees ache and her back has endured as much as it can take, yet she’s afraid to say a word. One swipe from her husband’s gloved hand could mean an end to her life and she values it far too much to lose it.

There’s still so much she wants to do, so many things she’s yet to see so she continues to endure. Night after night, accepting him inside her round after round and time after time.

Just once she’d love him to ask what _she_ wants or how _she’s_ feeling – if she’s even enjoying herself – but he hasn’t yet, and _Maker knows_ he never will.

She’d married Armitage out of convenience and nothing more, because he could provide for her and give her the life she’d never had. But lately she’s filled with regret.

Hasn’t all been bad when she thinks about it. Almost everything she could ask for she’s been given, but there’s hardly an opportunity to leave the ship and her husband has the strongest sexual appetite of anyone she knows.

It’s like there’s no satisfying him. Regardless of _everything_ that’s wrong, this is her life now and she has no choice but to go on.

When her husband finally groans and comes – never inside her because _maker-forbid_ they create a precious life together – he collapses on top of her to catch his breath. He reeks of the same old aftershave, the sheer amount making her throat dry as he grunts against her ear.

She’d do anything for just _one day_ of freedom.

One day away from _here._

One day away from _him._

Hux is up and pacing now, pulling on a robe before toeing into slippers set next to the bed. Rey stays huddled under the covers because she knows he’ll be back soon. He always is.

‘Tomorrow’ he states, devoid of emotion ‘you will spend the night in Kylo’s chambers’

Rey shudders at the sound of the name, pulling the covers higher to hide her bare torso. She’s heard of Kylo Ren – everyone in the Galaxy _has_ – but from what she knows it’s a name to be feared.

If she’s honest she can’t help but stare at his attractive features, yet there’s still so much to be feared, at least from what she hears from those around her.

Why must she go to him? From all she’s heard about the man, she’d prefer to stay where she is. Yet she knows better than to question it, simply nodding in agreement.

There’d be no point to arguing anyway, she’d never win.

‘I owe him a debt and he has chosen his payment’ is all the explanation she receives. ‘You will spend the night, then my debt will be cleared. I’m assuming you understand what I’m referring to?’

How could she not? The payment is clearly sex, and she’s the one who must pay.

He stands by the bed now, hands crossed behind his back. Tall and thin and aged beyond his years.

‘One night only then we never speak of it again. Do you understand me?’

A final nod to show she understands and it’s done. Tomorrow she’ll spend the night with Kylo in his private quarters.

What the night holds she’s unsure of, but despite all she’s heard her heart holds no fear.

After all, if he’s rough it’ll be nothing she hasn’t already endured.

~~~~~

Her body is smaller than he remembers, shoulders trembling as she stands at the entrance to his chambers.

Chances like this don’t come along often, so he plans to make the most of it. Make the most of _her_.

He moves behind to close the door, locking it to ensure they aren’t disturbed.

‘I don’t bite’ There’s no answer so he reaches out, her arm pulled quickly out of his reach. ‘You’re shivering. The bed’s already warm if you’d like to climb in?’

Rey doesn’t know what to make of this man. He towers over her tiny frame yet speaks in a gentle tone.

It could be a trap. He could turn any minute, so she’s careful to obey his commands the way her husband had requested.

He watches as she pads her way over to the bed, pulling back the covers to settle against the vast collection of pillows she almost disappears into. Dressed in a black, silk robe he finds himself craving a peek at what lies underneath.

But then again, it’s nothing he hasn’t imagined before, with his hand on his cock no less.

Still, he doesn’t want to scare her off. He’d rather she feel comfortable enough to let her guard down all on her own.

‘Would you like something to drink?’ He moves to stand at the foot of the bed. Shucking his cape, he lays it over the back of the chair.

It seems he’s already progressing to the undressing stage and it startles Rey. Opening her mouth to answer, she closes it again. ‘ _Water please_ ’ she whispers, and he moves to the fresher to fill a glass before placing it on the bedside table alongside a drink of his own.

‘No need to be afraid’

Pulling his tunic over his head, she eyes the sheer width of the man. The way the muscles bulge underneath his black tank top and suspenders. His dark pants and high boots might originally appear intimidating, but surprisingly she finds them pleasing to the eye.

Her husband doesn’t possess muscles like Kylo, he’s thin and pasty and a little rough around the edges. Although Kylo is large and well-built, there’s a soft edge she senses that excites her. She’s careful to remain cautious however, always on guard.

His suspenders slip from his shoulders as he works at the zipper of his pants and Rey panics.

‘I’ve…I’ve never’ she stutters, pulling the covers under her chin. She can only assume he wants his cock sucked, but she’s never done it willingly before. It’s always something she’s had taken by force.

Kylo seats himself on the opposite side of the bed, pulling his boots from his legs and his pants down, laying the discarded clothes on the chair. He’s almost completely naked now and it’s quite a sight.

Feeling the wetness pool between her legs, a part of her hates herself for being excited by him. For being needy and _horny_ for a man who isn’t her husband.

It feels wrong, but at the same time this wasn’t her idea. Would it be so wrong if she enjoyed herself for just one night? It may be the only chance she gets.

Still he doesn’t strip completely, pulling the covers back to crawl in beside her. Sitting up against the pillows, he adjusts one behind his back, dark hair settling around his shoulders. It looks soft and fluffy and Rey finds herself tempted to card her hands through it, wondering if he’d mind.

Now he’s close Rey notices the way he _smells_. It’s a subtle mix of spices and sandalwood and it’s intoxicating in a really good way. She’s always been a sucker for a nice scent, not that her husband ever wore anything she liked. He’s never even _asked_ what she likes.

Although tempted to move further away, Rey finds herself fighting against it. There’s something about this man – something she can’t put her finger on – that makes her _not_ want to run. And it’s a feeling she’s not used to.

‘You said you’ve never…Please tell me you’re not a virgin‘

This was never the deal. Hux married her, surely he’s at least slept with the poor woman. She deserves a man who’ll treat her right.

‘I’m no virgin’ she fires back, trying to keep a level voice. She’s angry at the assumption. ‘Far from it’

‘Good’ he nods, happy with her response. ‘That’s good’

He seems pleased with that answer, running a hand through his dark hair, Rey noticing his arms and particularly his biceps. She’s only been in his company a short while and already she’s feeling more attraction to him than to her own husband.

‘What do you want with me?’ she asks, wanting to know his intentions up front. ‘I need to know’

His eyes are dark, but she finds herself lost in them, the two of them staring intently at the other.

‘I want to enjoy you. And I want you to enjoy yourself’

Rey blinks at his response.

‘You can have your way with me, Rey. Whatever you want, I’m yours’

She’s afraid to question it, wondering if he’ll suddenly change his mind and wake her from this dream. ‘Really? Anything?’

He smiles now, and it’s a beautiful smile. His teeth aren’t perfect, but hers aren’t either. For the Supreme Leader of the galaxy, he’s certainly not what she’d expected. Not by far.

‘Anything at all’

‘Can I touch you?’ Her hands shake and he can see. Taking her hand in his, his thumb strokes her skin as their eyes meet again.

‘I’d love for you to touch me’

His sultry voice sends shockwaves of heat to her core. She hasn’t felt this needy in a long time and she hadn’t realised how much she missed the feeling.

Feeling a newfound boldness, Rey decides this could be the only night of lovemaking she ever truly gets with a man and she’ll be damned if she’s going to let any time go to waste.

Sitting up she slips the robe from her shoulders, pushing it down and under the covers. Hux made sure she dressed up for the occasion, Kylo unaware she’s wearing the very lingerie she’d worn on her wedding night.

Maybe it was her husband’s way of reminding her who she belongs to.

It’s black lace and the moment Kylo spots her sheer bra, he feels himself harden. Her nipples show through and he wets his lips, desperate for more.

Truth is it’s been a while since he’s slept with a human woman and he craves that contact more than anything else. Women are so soft - all supple skin laced with sweat, juices flowing freely between their legs.

He wants to _taste_ her. _Touch_ her. Feel her hands wrapped around his girth-

He wants to give this woman _everything_.

She comes to rest on his lap, legs straddled either side and he knows she can feel how hard he is. Maybe it’s why she’s writhing the way she is now, getting a feel of him all hard and ready? Maybe she’s never done it this way before?

The thought excites him.

‘Take my clothes off’ she whispers, right against his ear and at any other time he’d rip them off so there was no way she could wear them again. But this time, he’s gentle. Rey’s being brave and asking for what she wants, and he’s loving it.

He wonders if she’s always this bold? If she always tells a man what she wants? Somehow, he doubts it. He _knows_ Hux. He can’t imagine he’d be anything but rough.

As she reaches her arms above her head, she stares down at him, begging him to help. Kylo does as she wishes, pulling the lacy top up and over her head.

His breath hitches when he finally sees her topless. Her breasts are small and perky with a beautiful swell, and he’s sure they’ll disappear in his hands. Licking his lips, he focuses on the two pink buds. They call out to him, begging for his mouth.

‘Let me kiss you’

Rey nods and smiles, the first time he’s seen her smile all night.

He’s gentle at first, testing out what she likes. He watches for clues – the way her head tips slightly backwards when she feels something she likes. The little panting noises that fall from her mouth when he finally leans forward to kiss the swell of a breast.

Her scent fills his nostrils. It’s subtle, but sweet and he wonders if her cunt smells the same way. He’s desperate for a taste, but he’ll take his time. Follow her cues.

‘Your physique’ she starts, almost afraid to finish the sentence. Both her hands land on his pecs and she squeezes gently, his eyes trained on her every move. ‘You’re…beautiful’

‘Thank you’

‘Do you work out?’

‘Sometimes’ he smiles. ‘Not as much as I’d like to’

‘Armitage…he’s not like you’

‘In what way?’

‘His muscles. They aren’t this… _big_ ’ She leans forward to swirl her tongue around his nipple and he can’t help but moan at the unexpected contact. ‘And he doesn’t let me touch him. Not this way’

‘Well he should’

Her head shakes as she tries to explain, sitting up to trail her hands over his biceps. They’re so thick and _firm_ and she loves the feel of them. ‘It’s just sex. Not like this. But I like this’

Her fingers trail so lightly over his skin, he shivers.

‘I’m glad. I’ll take good care of you, don’t worry’

‘You’re nothing like I thought you’d be’

Kylo knows what people assume him to be, always has. He’s done unspeakable things, but always for what he thought were the right reasons. And always because of the voices in his own head.

Yet underneath all the bravado, he’s a man. A man who craves intimacy and appreciation. And love, just like everyone else.

Is Rey the woman who can finally give it to him? Everything he’s ever wanted? Even if she is, she doesn’t belong to him and tonight is all they’ll ever have.

‘You don't need protection, Kylo. I have an implant'

The way she purrs his name is even better than he’d imagined. And thank the maker she’s thinking practically, because he hadn’t even thought about it.

But she’s right, it’s not like he can risk getting another man’s wife pregnant. Hux would kill him without a second thought.

‘Can I see your cock?’ she whispers. ‘Please?’

He can’t help but smirk. ‘Of course’

She’s so timid, so polite. Asking for exactly what she wants. It’s such a turn on he could come right now.

Shuffling backwards Rey pulls the covers with her, exposing his tenting briefs to her eyes.

Head cocked, she studies the hardness there, tentative as she reaches to cup him. She loves the feel of the hardness through the fabric, the way it pops up just waiting to be let out.

Hooking her hands into the band of his underwear, she tugs them down, shocked at how _large_ he is. And how hard.

His cock is flared a deep purple colour, almost angry-looking and he’s already leaking clear fluid in anticipation.

She’s tasted her husband before, but usually when his cock is stuffed into her mouth by force. She’s never before desired such things herself.

Underwear discarded she wraps her hand firmly around his girth, humming in admiration.

He’s so much bigger than Armitage and so much thicker. It’s hard to circle around all of him, but she tries.

Kylo makes no sound, but she knows he’s watching. Slipping her finger under the tip, she collects the clear liquid there, bringing her finger to her mouth.

Sucking the pre-come, she finally tastes this man that isn’t her husband, enjoying the salt and musk. He’s still watching, eyes wide and when another clear bead quickly forms, she steals that one too.

‘I like this’ she tells him, and he smiles again, large hands moving down her arms. ‘I taste some, and then there’s more’

The things she’s saying are so innocent, so pure, yet they turn him on like nothing else ever has. Is it because she’s forbidden fruit, pledged to him for one night only? He’s not sure. Regardless, he knows he’s falling for her and its dangerous territory.

Hux can never find out.

‘May I taste you, too?’

‘I’d like that’ Rey nods, raising her hips to give him access. ‘I can take my panties off if you like?’

‘Not just yet’

As much as he wants her naked, he wants to feel her through the lace first. Black is his favourite colour after all. Searching between them, he feels the wet spot in her panties, pressing into her.

Flinching and sighing, her chest heaves with want. ‘That feels good’

‘The lips of your pretty cunt are so swollen’ he informs her, fingering her through the damp fabric. ‘Would you like my fingers inside you?’

‘Please. I’ve never been this wet before’

_Fuck._

What has Hux been _doing_ with this woman? She deserves the world, he can already see that. And to think this is all new to her makes his stomach churn in anger. He wants to keep her and show her just how amazing sex can be with the right man.

‘Does Hux not touch you like this?’

‘No. Not like this’

‘Doesn’t he ever finger you, like this?’ Shifting her underwear to the side, he slides a long finger right up inside, stretching her so she’ll be ready to take the rest of him.

He’s desperate to find her g-spot and rock her world.

‘Not like this’ she’s whispering, chest flushed with need. ‘Never like this’

Kylo wants to kill him. How could he neglect her needs like this? He knows she’s not lying, she’s not that sort of woman and he can tell by the look on her face this is all new.

‘Do you know where your g-spot is, Rey?’

Her head shakes and his brow furrows.

‘Do you know _what_ it is?’

A shake of the head again.

 _Damn_. Poor girl has probably never orgasmed either.

‘Can I show you? Make you feel good?’

‘I’d like that’

‘Here’ He shifts her hips up so he can remove her underwear at last, throwing them to the floor. Working his finger back inside, he crooks it just so.

Stroking, he tries to find that soft, sacred, cushiony spot.

She cries out when he finds it. ‘ _Oh!_ ’

‘There you go. Feels good, doesn’t it?’

She’s nodding quickly now. ‘I feel…’ Rey feels a wetness she’s never felt before blooming. An urge to scream and let go of something, though she’s not sure what. She’s heard talk of orgasms and finds herself wondering if this is what one feels like.

‘Tell me what you’re feeling’

‘I feel...like I want to scream’

‘Perfect. I’d like to hear you scream, Rey’

She can’t imagine screaming, yet she really wants to. He’s pressing into her and the urge is becoming stronger and stronger. She cries out again when it becomes too much, a gush of liquid flowing out in a rush.

She’s afraid she’s wet herself. How embarrassing.

‘That’s it. That’s a good girl’

She wonders why he’s encouraging her when she’s just made a mess of them both.

‘I wet myself. I – I’m so sorry’

‘No, Rey’ Kylo smiles, overjoyed at what she’s just experienced. He removes his fingers to suck them clean. 'You came'

She tastes exquisite, like he knew she would.

‘I came?’ she repeats. ‘Like, like men do?’

‘That’s right’ He can’t believe she doesn’t know any of this and it infuriates and excites him all at the same time. It excites him that he can be the one to show her what her body can do. ‘Feels good, doesn’t it’

‘I liked it. Very much’ She blushes, and he wants to grab her and hold her tight, never let her out of his bed. There’s so much he wants to show her and he hopes she’s ready to take him now.

‘Can you lie down for me?’

Nodding, Rey shifts off him to lie on her back, doing as she’s told. His thighs are still damp with her come and he wants to make even more of a mess of her. Fuck her up so good. Send her back to her husband with the feel of him still between her legs.

‘Can I kiss you now? On the lips?’

He hates that she even has to ask, nodding, leaning in to nuzzle his lips to hers. When their lips finally meet, she tastes like peppermint and his tongue flicks out, trying to get her to open up. She does eventually, gripping onto his back tightly as if she’s afraid he’ll suddenly disappear.

When her legs wrap around him, he knows she wants this.

She’s ready.

Reaching between them he grabs hold of his cock, brushing it back and forth through her folds to get her used to the feel of him. She’s nice and wet so he won’t have to stop for extra lubrication, which means more time he can be inside her.

Rearing back, he looks down. Though it’s somewhat dark in the room, her eyes shine in anticipation and it’s time to feel what he’s dreamed of for so long. Eyes locked on hers he nudges at her entrance, feeling a slight tension.

‘I need you to relax for me. Can you do that?’

‘Sorry’

He wonders why she feels the need to apologise. ‘No need. I just need you to breathe for me, ok? I’m sure you haven’t taken a man as big as me before’

Rather than his ego talking, Kylo knows it’s the truth. He’s seen her husband naked before and he’s _well_ below average.

Rey’s not sure why, but she trusts Kylo. As big as he is and as nervous as she is that she won’t be able to take a cock as _big_ and _girthy_ as his, it doesn’t mean she’s not going to try.

‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m alright’

‘Good girl. Do you think you can take all of me now?’

‘I can’ she nods, eagerly and it excites him. ‘I really want to’

He admires her confidence. Sliding into half-way he hears a small cry, checking again to make sure she’s ok.

‘Am I hurting you?’

‘No. But…my husband’ she pants, cheeks pink and flushed. She looks so, _so good_ underneath him. ‘He’s not as big as you are’

Kylo’s proud he’s blessed with a good cock and he loves it when women tell him so.

‘I’ll go slow’ he reassures her.

Rey breathes out and closes her eyes, trying to relax so he can slide in the rest of the way. When he finally hits his limit, she’s never felt so full.

This is what good sex must feel like.

‘I love your cock’ she tells him, and it’s so genuinely sweet he doesn’t know how to respond except to say ‘thank you’

He sets a slow rhythm in and out of her slickness, enjoying the sound of their bodies joined, continuing this way until she’s pushing at him to stop.

‘Can I…do you mind if I go on top now?’

He pauses. ‘Of course not’ As much as he hates to he slips out completely, sitting back on the bed. Rey moves without hesitation and Kylo extends his legs out to let her settle on top.

She grips his length and seats herself right down, timidness from before all but gone. Then she starts to move, up and down, hands resting around his shoulders as her head tips back in ecstasy.

She hums and moans and he sits back and takes all of it, watching the way her tits bounce with each slide. He pushes up into her, extracting more noises from her pretty mouth.

‘Oh’ she says, over and over and Kylo could do this all night. Just lie there and take it. Everything she has to give.

She’s riding him now and he pictures her doing this with Hux, wondering if he’s ever let her ride him. Regardless, he’s glad she’s bold enough to take whatever she wants from him.

‘I like it this way’ she hums and he smiles again, gripping her hips.

‘You look so pretty up there. Riding me’

‘Armitage never lets me do it this way. But I’ve always wanted to’

‘Does it feel good? Riding my cock like that? I think you like it’

‘I do - I do like it’ she pants, almost breathless with the effort she’s putting in. ‘Feels so good’

He’s glad, because it feels damn good for him too.

‘I think- I think I’m going to come. Again. Is- is that ok?’

The innocence of such a statement.

‘Come as many times as you like’

She smiles, still working in that sweet, _sweet_ rhythm.

‘Can’t wait to feel you come on my cock’

‘ _Kylo_ ’ she breathes and oh how he loves when she breathes his name.

‘Say that again. I want you to say that next time you come’

‘Ok’ she nods. ‘I can do that’

Maybe he’s too demanding, but he can’t help it. It sounds so much better than he’d imagined in his head.

‘ _Kylo._ Please. I _need_ this’

‘Good girl. Keep going, just like that. Don’t stop’

Thankfully she’s showing no signs of stopping.

‘Flood me with your come, Rey’

‘I- I’m so close’

‘Do you need my help?’

‘Yes – _yes_ – please – I need. _Ah_ –‘ His thumb hits right where she wants it and she cries out. ‘ _Yes_. Right there’

‘There? You like that? You like my thumb on your clit?’

‘Yes – yes – _please_ – _more_ ’

Rey’s not sure where these words come from or why they suddenly feel so urgent, but she’s drawn to say them, as if something inside her has finally been awakened.

Kylo _cares_ for her.

He actually _cares_ how much she’s enjoying herself. Wants to _know_ what makes her feel good.

She’s never had this before and she’s not sure she’ll be able to give it up after this. How is she meant to go back to her dull, meaningless sex life with her husband when all she’ll be thinking about is Kylo’s cock and how much she misses the feel of it inside her?

‘More? Like _this_?’ His thumb finds her swollen clit once more, barely a few circles around it before her back arches and she grips his cock tight as a vice, walls fluttering around him.

He feels the stickiness flood out and he could watch her come all night, every night. If he could bottle her essence and drink it, he would.

But he’s yet to come and although he’d be happy to come inside her while she’s perched up high looking down, that hardly ever gets him there.

He interrupts her breathless panting to ask if he can flip them and she happily obliges now she’s had her fun, moving so she ends up underneath him.

As he slips back inside, her eyes flutter closed.

‘Such a good girl for me’ he purrs, right against her ear. She turns her head and opens her eyes, staring to the dark side of the room. ‘Gonna fill you up now, send you back to your husband with my come still inside you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?’

Is there a line he’s crossing talking to her like this? If there is, she seems to be enjoying it. Her eyes flick back and meet his, her voice soft and unsure as if someone might hear.

‘It is what I want’ she whispers, her small hand coming to rest on his chin. She strokes the 5 o’clock shadow she finds there, biting her lip. ‘ _Please_. Fill me up’

Kylo grunts at the sound of her sweet voice, picking up the pace to slam home time and time again, feeling the tension tighten in his balls. Three thrusts later and he’s growling in her ear as he comes, ropes of his seed spilling deep within her.

Having claimed his prize he collapses in exhaustion, careful not to crush her delicate form under his weight. Barely able to catch his breath he rolls off and settles on his back, chest heaving as his breathing slowly returns to normal.

He’s not a cuddler after sex, never has been, but when she rolls into his side to nestle her head to his chest, he finds he’s not even tempted to decline.

It feels nice if he’s honest, to be so close to her. She’s warm, skin like velvet, and he desperately finds himself wishing he could keep her for longer. If only he could formulate a plan to get her away from the clutches of the enemy.

Sleep finds them soon enough and when morning breaks, she’s still nestled to his side. He’d like to share breakfast with her, wash together in the warm spray of the fresher, but if he delays any longer then Hux is bound to hunt him down.

A deal’s a deal and it’s time Rey returned to her husband.

Peeling herself from his warm embrace, Rey doesn’t want to leave. Kylo makes her feel wanted, makes her feel like a woman. He treats her with respect and values her opinions and feelings. All things her husband _doesn’t_ do.

If she could fathom a way to get away and be with him, she would.

He’s there to bid her farewell, leaning casually against the doorway in a black robe, feet bare. She breathes in his scent one final time.

Kylo needs to hear it from her lips. If she _wants_ to stay, if she enjoyed herself and wants to see him again then he’ll leave no stone unturned to find a way to make it happen.

A finger comes up to trace his lips and he can’t resist, pulling her close as he kisses her like it’s their last.

She trembles, afraid to return. Afraid of what her husband will subject her to now she’s slept with another man.

Afraid of how much she _loved it_.

‘I don’t want to go’

‘You must. At least for now’ He cradles her head to his chest, used to the feel of her now. It’s going to be torture to let her go.

‘You’re all I’ve ever wanted’ she whispers. She’s still afraid of how she truly feels but needs to say it out loud.

‘Then, be a good girl and wait for me?’ Kylo’s eyes meet hers and he tucks the loose hair behind her ear, trailing a finger down her cheek.

The hope in her eyes is clear.

She wants him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different, hope you enjoyed it ❤ Xxx


End file.
